The Routine Life of Percabeth
by CounselorBacon
Summary: Right after defeating Gaea, Percabeth hope they can only go upward with their relationship. This is their everyday, typical up and down relationship throughout their life (And yes, that does mean they're getting married!). Probably no graphic smut scenes, but T because I am paranoid.
1. Quite an Entrance

**Author's Note: This takes place after "The Last Olympian". This is a slightly longer beginning chapter. I may not update without reviews. A request for reviews will be announced. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Rick Riordan.**

PERCY'S POV

It's been nearly a year since that battle… and Annabeth's kiss, too, of course. We've been going strong ever since. The two of us always catch up at Camp Half Blood, and Annabeth's even thinking of transferring to Goode. I'd be elated if I could be with her on a more normal, less life threatening, schedule.

Today was a typical day. For a couple months now, I'd had my eye on a strange boy at Goode. He seemed like just a bumbling freshman, but it seemed bad news followed him around. By now, I'd confirmed that he was, in fact, a half-blood when I repeatedly found him in odd nooks around the school. Each time, there was a significant pile of dust scattered around and look of terror in his wide eyes. I'd decided to befriend him, and then take him to my "summer home".

I'd urged Annabeth to accompany me, since gods know what'll be trying to stop us along the way. She'd grudgingly agreed after I pried her away from her precious Olympus designs. We were driving down to his house in my second hand, chalk gray, 2013 Scion tC. The road seemed deserted, which we hoped was a good sign.

Annabeth and I had our windows rolled down, and her wavy blonde hair was streaming behind her in the wind. I turned on the radio to full blast and turned and smiled at her. She was wearing her orange camp tee shirt, jean shorts, and sneakers. It was the average monster fighting clothes, but I thought she looked amazing as always. Her sparkling gray eyes met mine and she flashed a smile which once made my heart stop beating. It still rattled erratically now, but I had it mostly under control. I took her hand and grinned back.

It may be simple, but it was calm moments like these, with just the two of us, that I looked forward to.

"Uhh, Percy?" I heard Annabeth murmur, her head halfway out the window as she peered backwards. "Hate to be a party pooper, but I think we have some furies on our tail."

I chanced a look behind me and swore. She was right. Two hideous women with large, plumed wings were soaring behind us, screeching in rage.

"Hold on tight, then," Now with both hands on the wheel, I gunned it to fifty miles an hour. I hoped the furies wouldn't catch up too quickly, because I didn't know if this old car could go any faster.

Out of nowhere, as if to make this bad situation even worse, a steady stream of cars pulsed towards us. It was rush hour. That didn't hinder the furies at all, who were only a mere one hundred yards back, but we had to slow to a mere fifteen miles per hour. That was going to out run anything.

I cursed again. Why couldn't midday commuters just take a sudden trip to Dunkin Donuts or something?

"Percy," Annabeth warned. "We need to get out of this traffic."

"What do you think I've been trying to do, Wise Girl?" I retorted. I saw her open her mouth to retort, but I cut her off. "Look, let's just get to some deserted area where none of these mortals'll get hurt."

"And how are we going to do that, Seaweed Brain? We're in the heart of the business district! At rush hour!"

"I don't know… I'll find something, I guess. Worst case scenario, we just lead them to the suburbs where Trevor lives."

"Ah yes, our new recruit. Why don't we just traumatize him more?"

I glanced up at her while speeding past a couple sedans and smirked. We'd gotten used each other's banter over the course of our relationship. I leaned over and kissed her briefly.

"There," I smiled at the dazed expression in her eyes, which she didn't hide soon enough. I'd never get old of seeing the effect I had on her. "Trust me, okay?"

"Fine, just don't do that again when we're driving among tons of possible car accidents."

I chuckled. "Whatever you say, Wise Girl."

The furies, thankfully, hadn't caught up too much, one becoming ensnared in telephone wiring. Her friend had stayed behind to help her, but the knots and tangles were nearly gone.

A small patch of open space drifted into a pathway past the traffic, and I took it. Slamming my foot on the gas, I navigated through the honks and beeps until we were well on our way to the suburbs.

"How are our feathered friends back there?" I asked Annabeth.

"They're catching up, about fifty yards back now." She replied. "Your plan better work pretty fast, or we're dead."

I pulled up to Trevor's house and rung the doorbell madly. Thankfully, it seemed Trevor was waiting just by the door, and opened it immediately.

"Ready to go?" I asked, breathless.

"Yeah," He responded enthusiastically before examining the worry on my face. "What's wrong?"

"We may have a bit of company tailing us. No big deal." I led him towards the car.

Trevor risked a look down the street and nearly hyperventilated, by the looks of it. "No big deal?!" He nearly shouted. "That's – the – kill – monster – you see them too?" He finally managed to splutter out.

"Yeah, Annabeth'll tell you all about it. Now get in the car unless you wanna become poultry feed."

Trevor immediately ducked into the backseat, and I floored the car once more, as the furies had nearly made it to Trevor's front door by the time our conversation finished.

"Annabeth, Trevor. Trevor, Annabeth." I glimpsed his worried brown eyes in the rearview mirror. "It's not the best time for introductions, so how about you just inform him about the two giant turkeys gaining on us, Annabeth?"

She rolled her eyes before swiveling around. "Nice to meet you, Trevor." She said with a smile. I risked another look back to see Trevor shocked. He was probably debating which emotion to let win out; having deadly monsters chasing him, having a girl as beautiful as Wise Girl talking to him, or that she was so calm in times like this. A flash of jealousy and protectiveness erupted in me, but I persuaded it to simmer down. Of course people would think Annabeth was pretty. She most definitely was. It didn't mean they were out to steal her though.

I turned back to the road, which was thankfully thinning out into rural landscape. A couple fleets of cars still lingered, so I urged my old car farther. Annabeth had finished informing Trevor about the situation. Despite his expression still looking like a cat the first time they swim, Trevor seemed to be processing all the new information.

The furies were hovering almost right above us now as they swooped down, their shriveled claws raised.

"We're almost at the camp, guys! Hang tight!" I shouted over the snarls of the furies. "But I do recommend getting your weapons out." I added.

"What are you talking about?" Trevor screamed back. "Are you crazy? This is 'Delphi Strawberry Services'! Look at the sign!"

I smiled to myself. I forgot all about the Oracle Delphi's cover name for Camp Half Blood. Apparently, so did Annabeth, or she just wanted a surprise for Trevor.

All signs of mortal inhabitance faded, and I knew we were at the Half Blood Hill barrier. Unfortunately, so were the furies.

"Get out of the car!" I roared. I slammed down on the brakes as it screeched to a halt and I flung myself out. I grabbed Riptide out of my pocket and slashed at a fury descending upon me. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Annabeth defending Trevor with her dagger. He had a shortsword, but his aim was no good due to his shaking arms. They seemed to be doing okay, so I returned to the matter at hand.

The fury lashed out with one of her claws, and I scarcely blocked it, whipping the butt of my sword into her wrist. Howling with anger, she rushed at me, and I sliced at her wing. Some dust crumbled off, but the fury was still able to lopsidedly fly. It threw her brass scourge at me, which caught my shoulder before I could hold up Riptide.

Dang, these furies were getting fast. Thankfully, I felt nothing due to my dip in the River Styx. The fury screeched in confusion and raced towards me, its jaws open. I sidestepped easily and thrust Riptide into its mouth, and the beast immediately vaporized into dust.

I turned to look at Annabeth to see her and Trevor struggling against the gaining fury with their shorter weapons. Trevor was on his back, cornered in a grove of pine trees, while Annabeth was wildly dueling with the fury. It seemed like she couldn't fend it off in such short quarters. I raced towards her, but not before the fury slashed, faster than lightning, and Annabeth crumpled to the ground, the bottom of her tee shirt shredded with claw marks.


	2. Relief

**Author's Note: I haven't reviewed my PJO for some time, so tell me if I have anything wrong. I know this isn't the longest, or most eventful, but if I continued it would've been TOO long, so I cut it off.**

**Disclaimer: All these characters are Rick Riordan's, not mine!**

PERCY'S POV

I howled in anger, and before the fury had time to turn, I ran it through with Riptide. My mind was racing as I swiftly hurried over to Annabeth, in a pool of blood on the ground, moaning. I sheathed Riptide and gathered her in my arms, stumbling towards the barrier. She was as limp as a rag doll.

I saw campers come rushing through to help and nodded towards Trevor. They understood, and led the terrified boy into Camp Half Blood.

"It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay," I whispered hoarsely to Annabeth. "Please, Annabeth, please. Don't leave me now." My heart was beating like never before, and I broke into a blind run towards the infirmary.

Her eyes flickered open. "Hi there, Seaweed Brain." She panted weakly. "You look cute when you're worried." Annabeth said, then promptly fainted.

I tore off my shirt and tied a makeshift bandage around the multiple slashes on her stomach, which were bleeding heavily. I sped towards the hospital wing, screaming for help. Chiron galloped towards me, concern on his face, offered to hold Annabeth.

I knew he would be faster as a centaur, but I couldn't bring myself to let her go. I shook my head, and he sighed, lifting her out of my arms by force. I growled and lunged at him, but not before he was speeding to the infirmary.

I ran after him, shouting expletives at that horrible beast. How dare he take Annabeth from me? I needed to be with her! She was dying, couldn't he see that? I sprinted like I never did before, never losing sight of the horse rear galloping away.

I reached the Big House shortly after Chiron'd laid Annabeth down.

"Go get a doctor!" I spat, kneeling by Annabeth's side. I took her hand, which seemed clammy in mine. Despite the way I was treating him, Chiron had trotted away understandingly.

"Annabeth?" I croaked. "Can you hear me?"

She let out a whimper, and I noticed blood was slowly soaking through the tee shirt. She was draining fast. Where was the goddamn doctor?

I whipped my head around frantically, never letting go of Annabeth. "Stay with me, Wise Girl. Someone's gonna be here soon and – and – you'll be okay – " I was stuttering now, even worse than Trevor.

I heard footsteps behind me, and let out a whisper of relief.

"Is this Annabeth?" I didn't recognize the man with dark curly hair and a thick beard. Still, I slid aside and gratefully let him take over, nodding.

"Yeah, she's – she's bleeding. Really fast." I rasped.

He took a couple rolls of gauze and tossed them to me. "I'm going to unpack my tools; I was called on very short notice." He looked me over. "Go on then, you know what to do with them, don't you?"

"Sorry, uhh, about having you called…" My voice trailed off as I quickly took off the tee shirt. I held up a trembling hand as I gently wrapped it around her three deep gashes.

"She's going to need stitches, doctor – uhm…"

"Asclepius. You can just call me Clep, though." Clep glanced over at my bandage job while pulling on gloves. "Hmm, she will need quite a few. Keep going, though. We can't afford any more blood to be lost."

I kept draping layers onto Annabeth's stomach until no spots of red bled through. I saw a needle held up out of the corner of my eye as Clep injected what was most likely a painkiller into Annabeth's shoulder.

A sigh escaped from her lips as the medicine took its course. I was by her side in an instant.

"Annabeth? Can you hear me?" My voice was shaking as hard as my hands as they took hers.

She slowly turned to look at me. "I may be injured, but I'm not deaf." Annabeth smiled feebly. She winced as she put her hand on my cheek. "I'll be fine, Percy. You don't need to stay."

"You may be a daughter of Athena, but that fury must've cost you some brain cells. I'm not leaving your side." I replied.

Annabeth didn't answer, but she seemed thankful.

Clep walked over. "It seems the bleeding's mostly stopped. I can examine the wounds now. Percy, stand aside."

"No." I said firmly.

Clep sighed. "Well, alright. Be my nurse, then. Annabeth, do you want to stay awake during this? It may hurt quite a bit."

"I…" She started.

_You don't have to be brave,_ I told her with my eyes. She understood.

"… I don't think I want to." Annabeth finished.

"I'll still be right here, okay?" I added.

"I feel so safe with Nurse Percy looking after me." Annabeth smirked as Clep injected a bout of morphine into her other shoulder.

Annabeth slowly drifted to unconsciousness and Clep started working. It was only then that I allowed myself to heave a sigh of relief. She was going to be okay.


	3. So Close Yet so Far

**Author's Note: Yes, I know it's short, but I feel each chapter should have its own topic… or something like that. I'll try to upload more quickly but no promises.**

**Disclaimer: All these characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

ANNABETH'S POV

"Percy, I'm seriously fine." I said, feebly trying to push Percy away. It had been a week since the incident, and despite having a cracked rib, multiple torn muscles, and a bruised lung, being visited by all my camp friends – and especially Percy, he looked so cute with his eyebrows scrunched together – rejuvenated my spirits.

"Sure, let's debate that more." Percy was unwavering, his strong arm still wrapped around my waist.

I sighed; I knew arguing with my Seaweed Brain would be futile when he put his mind to it. I'd forgot about my lung, and couldn't help but wince. Percy shot me a concerned look.

"Percy, it's really nothi – " The ground was tilted from underneath me as Percy lifted me up into his arms.

"Don't you dare argue with me, Wise Girl. You should've seen yourself. Just let me handle it, okay?" His voice turned from a protective mutter to a plead as he looked at me with his sea-green eyes. Ugh, how could I win against him?

"Oh, fine." I relented, and settled more comfortably into his arms as we approached Cabin 6.

"Rest," Percy commanded, and kissed me softly. "We'll have time to do whatever later, just you and me." He smiled and set me upright gently.

"Promise?" I asked, breathless at seeing his typical troublemaker smile. I'd had a crush on him since we were twelve, and now he was mine… it was almost too good to be true. Then again, the gods weren't exactly making it easy on us.

"Pinky promise." He latched his pinky onto mine, and after kissing my hand, he left.

PERCY'S POV

It took every last bit of my will power to walk away from Annabeth on Cabin 6's porch. While she still glowed with the defiance and beauty only my Wise Girl could have, there was weariness in her eyes and pain in the way she held herself. I would've been by her side 24/7 if it wasn't for Chiron.

After the drama had settled down, I'd headed back to Chiron's office to apologize. I felt horrible about snapping at him like that, but seeing Annabeth so ragged, so close to death…

He just nodded with his wise, understanding eyes and accepted my apology.

"Hold on now, Mr. Jackson." He'd said as I made to leave. "You must promise me one thing. Let Annabeth recover on her own." Chiron waved a hand, dismissing my protest. "I know what you're going to say. Of course you won't be completely cut out of her life – just let her rest by herself, alright? The others in the Athena cabin can take care of her."

"But why?" I'd spluttered.

"We need someone to show Trevor around, don't we?"

"Yeah," I shrugged, knowing my next words would sound stuck up. "Why me, though?"

"Because, Percy," Chiron leaned forward. "I think he'd take it best coming from his brother."


	4. New Kin

**Author's Note: Wow, I actually updated quickly-ish. This chapter's short (just the like the rest) and it's basically here to build on Percy and Trevor's relationship. Once again, please, please, PLEASE point out any and all wrong facts or anything you'd like me to improve.**

**Edit: Sorry, I've been away from this for so long, I accidently called Trevor "Travis". Guess I was thinking of the Stoll brothers.**

**Disclaimer: These characters all belong to Rick Riordan. The rest of us can only wish.**

PERCY'S POV

Right after I left Annabeth, I jogged back to Cabin 3. I found Tyson outside arranging flowers with a bright blue apron adorned with little flowers. He whipped around at my entrance, and beamed before gripping me into a bear hug.

"Brother!" He grinned before turning solemn. "I heard you and Annie-beth got into trouble. Are okay?"

"Yeah, she's just resting." I assured him.

"But why you here?" Tyson cocked his head. "One week you're by her side. You should help her recover!"

I gritted my teeth. _Yes, I should,_ I thought, and fought down the recurring urge to sprint back to Annabeth's side.

"Annabeth's strong. She'll be okay, big guy." I found myself trying to console me rather than Tyson. "Anyway, there's something I have to tell you."

"Yes, brother?" Tyson blinked.

"Well, that new recruit I brought; he's our brother as well."

"Yay!" Tyson squealed and clapped his hands. I knew he'd take it well. Not that I wasn't – I just simply didn't know how to feel. It was a kind of relaxing yet pressuring type of life, being the only human son of Poseidon at camp. Then again, what harm could another cabinmate do?

"Let us go welcome our new brother!" Tyson flung open the door.

Trevor was slumped on his bed, head in his hands. He didn't seem to be crying, but he wasn't taking it well either.

"Hey," I sat next to him, and he jumped.

"Hey," He muttered. "What do you want?"

"I know this is a lot for you to take in, but it does get better."

"Yeah?" Trevor challenged. _Oh god,_ I thought. _I really hope he doesn't turn into a 'Nico di Angelo' case._ Even though I was now close (kind of) to the son of Hades, I didn't want to start a relationship with my newfound brother with moodiness. Then Trevor's threatening aura seemed to drain out of him. "Whatever, man. Brother. I don't even know anymore."

I tentatively rubbed his shoulder. "I get the feeling. You know one way to help?"

Trevor looked up, his eyes carefully daring hope. "What's that?"

"Thinking of other things. Might as well take your mind off something you can't fix. Come on, I'll show you the sparring arena. You can start thinking about how on earth you'll beat your much cooler brother instead."

A rare smile spread across his face as he got off the bed. "You wish."

I spent the rest of the day showing him around camp while Tyson stayed nearby, playing with Mrs. O'Leary. After I'd shooed the Aphrodite girls away from my blushing brother, I led him to the sparring arena.

I threw him a sword, which he barely caught. "Lesson one. Always be alert." I smirked.

He looked down at the celestial bronze, hefting it into his hands. I decided to let him get familiar with the weapon as I turned to examine the shields. I just caught the sound of light footsteps behind me before I managed to get out Riptide and block a clumsy, yet somewhat effective swipe at my arm. I stumbled backwards, caught off guard while Trevor stepped back, looking pleased.

"Back at you." Trevor smiled.


	5. Never Again

**Author's Note: Just for clarification, Dahlia is Silena's little sister, and is also a daughter of Aphrodite.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan. Well, besides my creations.**

PERCY'S POV

"I've settled into camp now. I don't need help anymore. You can go do whatever." Trevor told me, his body angled toward the Aphrodite cabin.

I suppressed a smirk at his obvious want to be there.

Now Trevor had settled in, he turned into something of a natural in Capture the Flag, sword fighting, and even had a bit of a knack for archery. He'd turned from the nervous, slightly scrawny boy I'd picked up to a lithe, confident demigod. It seemed he even had a little growth spurt, and now was catching up to me. Without the mop top he was sporting earlier, and his new stronger, calm resolve, it was no wonder he'd caught the eye of an Aphrodite girl.

Dahlia Beauregard, he said her name was. I wondered how Silena was taking it.

"Alright," I said. "Don't get too crazy with Dahlia, okay?" I grinned.

Trevor looked back at me, embarrassed, his cheeks a faint tint of pink. He then mumbled something unintelligible and strode off.

I walked as calmly as I could back to Chiron's. He waved me in immediately, and I sat down before him in his wheelchair.

"Chiron, Trevor's got the hang of camp now."

"Yes, I've observed as much." Chiron replied with a slight tilt of his head, acknowledging me to continue.

"May I go, err, visit Annabeth now?" The words stumbled quickly out of my mouth.

Chiron smiled, nodding. I thanked him and did all I could not to run out of his office. However, halfway there, I couldn't resist, and I took off full sprint to the Athena Cabin.

I knocked on the door, and heard footsteps.

There stood Annabeth, no longer gaunt or tired, her long golden curls fluttering slightly. Her large gray eyes peered into mine, trying to guard hurt. "Percy," she said, monotonous.

My heart sank, and my smile faded. I realized I'd been so caught up with Trevor that I'd never had explained my sudden disappearance from her life.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry…" I pleaded.

Annabeth's expression softened, but her sister didn't. A lanky brunette appeared from behind Annabeth's shoulder and rolled her eyes at us.

"This guy again? You're gonna let him back into your life this quickly? Don't tell me you forgot all those tears." She spat. Annabeth blushed a deep red and avoided my gaze. "Just break up with him already." She glared in my direction and stormed out towards the archery range.

I glanced up at Annabeth and dared to put my hand on her chin. I gently tilted her face to look at mine. "Please, I can explain. I would never leave you."

A tear was shimmering in her eye, and I caught it with my thumb.

"Okay, come in, Seaweed Brain. But you better impress me fast." Annabeth pulled away from my touch and walked into her cabin.

As soon as she sat down on her bench, the story spilled out like water through a cracked dam. "I'm telling the truth, Wise Girl. You know I wouldn't leave you for the world."

Annabeth finally looked up from her newfound admiring of her lap and I was relieved to see her expression had changed from the distrustful dismissal I had been greeted with a moment ago.

She wrapped her arms around me, her face buried into my chest.

"Oh gods, Percy, I thought you left." Her voice cracked, and I heard a faint sniffle.

"Hey, don't cry," I cupped her cheek with my hand, smiling a little. "I'm not that dumb."

Annabeth laughed, a sound almost as beautiful as her, and pulled me in for a kiss. I could feel her lips curl upward against mine as I felt the relief and joy emanating from her.

I would never let her slip so far away again.


	6. Somewhat Surfing

**Author's Note: If you couldn't tell, I changed the summary. I decided I didn't know where to go with my current one, so to my few readers (who, by the way, I thank from the bottom of my heart) – I'm sorry if this new topic doesn't interest you. While I can't technically beg you to stay, I really hope this new summary still keeps your interest.**

**Anyway, bit of a long one today. And just FYI, no, the setting isn't at CHB, it's at the mortal beach.**

**Disclaimer: Everything besides my own creations are Rick Riordan's, not mine.**

ANNABETH'S POV

It was a gorgeous day at the beach. Percy and I had arrived right after lunch time, but some miraculous power was slowly draining all beach goers away. Soon it was just Percy and I and a family barbequing on the other side of the lot.

I was never a strong swimmer, and Percy refused to let me anyways, as my wounds were just finishing up healing. I still packed a swimsuit, as I knew the sun's golden rays would be extremely hot.

I laid down Percy and I's towels; his a striped blue and green, and mine a dull orange. He was changing into his swimsuit at the moment. "I'm a son of Poseidon," He had protested. "If I'm not swimming at the beach, what do you expect me to do?"

I was just settling down when strong arms wrapped around me. Percy's face leaned on my shoulder, and I tilted my face towards his to kiss him. His chuckle turned into a stare as he leaned back.

"Whoa, Annabeth." He stammered. "I d-didn't know… wow."

I blushed – the first of many – and playfully smacked his arm. "No staring, Seaweed Brain."

He then sat down on his towel, and I tried not to stare as he grabbed drinks from the cooler.

_My gods_, my mind reeled. I felt his pain. Percy had a full on six pack, and chiseled muscles that never really stood out with his clothes on. My hand twitched, and I scorned myself for wanting to run it over those washboard abs.

Percy handed me a drink, snapping me out of my revelation. He smirked. "Were you just checking me out?"

I blushed redder than the can of Coke he passed me. "No!"

Percy leaned back and laughed. "I'm going to start a sand castle. Join me?"

"I think I'll read, thanks."

"Jeez, Wise Girl, reading at a beach?" He shook his head in mock disgust as he turned away, already molding a lump of sand.

Myself, I turned my nose back into the sixth _Harry Potter_ book. But my mind just couldn't focus. After some time of watching Percy struggle, I gave up and flopped next to him on the sand.

"You are doing this so wrong, Seaweed Brain." I muttered. Percy only laughed again and stood back, gently tracing my scars with his thumb.

I paused. "They aren't that obvious, are they?" My voice slightly cracked, and I cursed myself.

Percy's arms were around me in a second, pulling me into his lap, and angling his chin so he rested his head on top of mine. "Trust me, Annabeth, you're still perfect to me." Percy murmured as he kissed the top of my head.

I wanted to retort: "Who cares about your opinion? Everybody else will look at me like a freak!" But I didn't, as I slowly found I did care about what he said. The little voice that usually haunted my thoughts took its chance to redeem itself. _If he still thinks you're beautiful, why care?_

I smiled and gave Percy an appreciative kiss, and went back to the sand castle. He felt me relax, and he pulled back, absentmindedly dotting seashells into the sand.

We stayed like this in the sun, enjoying each other's company without having to speak. "There," I said, satisfied. "Done." Before me was a model replica of Frank Lloyd's Wright's Robert P. Parker House. Well, it slightly sagged sideways, but could still be recognized with a keen eye.

I turned toward the soothing waves as the sun began its slow descent behind the blue.

"Percy?" I asked.

"Mmm?"

"Will you take me surfing?"

"Annabeth, you know I'm not risking your wounds reopening."

"Please?" I tried my best to replicate his infamous puppy dog eyes. "Look, the waves aren't even that strong today."

He ran a hand through his tousled raven hair, contemplating.

I watched him and the rainbow of expressions fanning through his sea green eyes. It's almost as if the sun was helping my rare opportunity to watch Percy not moving, and it directed its warm spotlight on him. I could see every one of his thick eyelashes under his creased eyebrows; every last freckle and scar on his face. His hair was rumpled by the easy wind, and ocean spray glistened off his abs.

_No, no, no. _ I commanded myself. _Do _not_ look there._

He finally turned back to me, oblivious to my wandering gaze. "Fine. But don't do anything sudden."

I grinned. "Yes, sir." I mocked him as he rolled his eyes.

Percy then helped me to my feet, and with one arm protectively on my back, walked me towards the surfboards. He picked a navy blue one for himself, and a neon pink floral one for me. "No thanks," I laughed. "I'll take the one with the skull on fire."

Percy laughed too, and got me a more sensible looking one – a simple yellow. "You know how to wax them?" He asked.

"I think I can handle it." I replied.

"I'm going to pay the rental fee, then."

I nodded, and pretended to examine my surfboard. When I heard his footsteps plodding away in the sand, I peeked back at him, at last free to watch his muscular figure. Percy could not find out about this.

I was pretty sure my jaw was hanging open, so I forced it closed and continued attempting to wax my board.

It was only when I heard light chatter did I left my head. The lady behind the counter seemed like she was using all the seduction she had to flirt with Percy. I mean, I couldn't blame her; all women in a one mile radius were probably head over heels for my handsome boyfriend. But really? Could she not look five feet to her left and see me right here? A gout of jealous flame erupted in the pit of my stomach. Luckily for her, Percy was coming back.

He smiled his crooked grin when I didn't hide my expression quickly enough.

"Don't be ridiculous, Wise Girl." He leaned in to kiss my forehead. "She's not my type."

"Yeah?" I smiled. "So my Seaweed Brain has a type?"

Percy mirrored my expression and leaned in to kiss me, carefree and assuring. The jealous flame had simpered down to now one of shame, as Percy had been the one comforting me throughout this whole trip. But I couldn't keep any emotion that wasn't glee when I was with him.

Percy finally broke away from our kiss. "It's not that complicated, but I don't see it very often." He put on a look of fake concentration. "Let's see," He mused, tallying off each trait with his fingers. "She needs to have beautiful blonde hair, be extremely smart, have good humor, amazing fighting skills, a perfect body, and gorgeous eyes." Percy turned back over to me and pretended to be shocked. "Oh look!" He exclaimed. "Here she is."

I blushed, even redder than before. _Since when did my clumsy Seaweed Brain become so smooth?_ I thought.

"But I forgot one thing." Percy pressed his forehead to mine, so I could smell the salty ocean smell coming off of him. "Lastly," He breathed. "She has to be my Wise Girl."

I beamed and crushed my lips to his, hoping he wouldn't see my recurring blush. I bit his bottom lip, making him chuckle, before pulling back and racing towards the waves with my surfboard.

"Catch me if you can!" I called.

"I'll try my best, but it might be too hard to catch a surfer who doesn't know how to surf!" Percy laughed back, jogging after me.

And even after the sun finally touched the lapping waves, Percy and I stayed in the water, splashing, kissing, and somewhat surfing.


	7. Sorry

**Surprise! Sorry, this is just a little author's note. I just kind of needed to get your attention. But while you're here, I have a question to ask.**

**Could any of you experienced writers tell me how I get more reviews and all that? I hate sounding desperate, but I feel like none of my work is really getting much attention. To all of you with favorites and reviews galore, may I ask you this: How do you get your readers to talk to you?**

**And since this question goes hand in hand with talking with my readers, I think I'm going to start a poll. I don't think I'll be doing Percabeth all the time, so I may experiment with Beckenlina (Silena and Beckendorf). Please comment if you would like me to; I'd really like you guys' feedback.**

**Goodbye for now, and sorry again for sounding like an attention seeking arse.**


End file.
